1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of handguns and handgun safeties. More specifically, the present invention relates to an ambidextrous thumb safety for a pistol.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ambidextrous thumb safeties for handguns, such as for a Model 1911 semiautomatic pistol, are well known and were developed for left-handed shooting for both left-handed individuals and individuals participating in certain competitive shooting events. However, to date ambidextrous safeties have utilized only a male/female slotted pin mechanism to both secure the ambidextrous safety to the handgun frame and to ensure interconnected pivoting of both the right and left safeties. Thus, the repetitive engaging and disengaging of these thumb safeties and the concomitant pivoting of the component parts causes metal fatigue. This results in a loose safety, the integrity and utility of which is dependent solely on the fatigued slotted pin mechanism.
Thus, there is a recognized need in the art for improved ambidextrous safety features for handguns that reduce metal fatigue and increase stability and security thereof. Particularly, the prior art is deficient in an ambidextrous thumb safety for semiautomatic handguns in which the left and right thumb safeties are received and retained by the gun frame and secured to each other via both a primary and a secondary means. The present invention fulfills this longstanding need and desire in the art.